The Magic within
by lola9525
Summary: Harry was so fed up with his luck. It had been two years since the end of the war and his departure from Britain, and now he had to face dead people! ones that could apparently think semi cognitively! Well, at least the alive dudes were hot. Though he could do without the random attempts to kill him. Again.((WILL BE SLASH/YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)) "Secret" pairing. not seb.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Magic Within**_

 **I don't know why but i can't seem to find any harry potter evil within crossovers. I mean really? It would be just as cool a crossover as bleach and harry potter, or Resident Evil and Harry potter! So i figured i'd make my own! Also I apologize to those waiting for my other stories to update i have been working on updating them but it's hard when your muse is a fickle biatch. So uh, Trigger warnings will include but are not limited to: #gore, #body horror #violence #Implied homosexual relationships, #gayness #oocness, #Possible OOC Ruvik, (I have never worked with someone of his mindset before, it should prove to be fun,) #character bashing (I never liked Doctor Jimenez, and I was honestly glad when he died. He was a dick,) #mention of misuse of medication/treatments, #past torture of mental patients, and or #implied sexual relations (can't write gay smut for the life of me, so y'all will have to make due with implied. Eventually, most definitely not anytime soon.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Evil Within in any way shape or form, and if i did I most definitely would not be writing stuff here now would I? Anyway, enjoy!**

Harry Potter was anything but ordinary, this he would admit was true no matter how much he wished otherwise. However, this amount of weirdness took the cake. And it wasn't even his fault! As he ran from the hostile humanoid creature, dodging it's slick grimy hands and catching up to the other man he was running with, he contemplated how he'd gotten here, and whether or not he'd live to see his eighteenth birthday.

Honestly, it had been any ordinary day, for him. It had been a year since the final battle, where he had finally killed Voldemort once and for all. However, instead of being thanked for his services then told he could do whatever he wanted, he was practically worshiped and people demanded he continue to save their lives as an Auror and marry Ginny. As much as he had liked her during their school years, she was just too much of a sibling to him for him to even contemplate it once he grew out of his childish way of thinking. That and he'd found out he didn't even like girls! That and Ginny telling him she didn't feel anything when they kissed (which he agreed he'd never felt anything other than that Ginny was pretty and her lips were soft) kind of sealed the deal. Now wasn't that a fucking kicker.

However he had refused to follow their wishes, yet they never stopped pushing him. Molly had even gone so far as to attempt to slip him a love potion, even though her Daughter was in a relationship already and happy! So he had moved to America to get out of Britain since he seemed to have no safe space, and everywhere he went he was reminded of all that he had lost. His friends, his home at Hogwarts, even his _life_ temporarily _._

Once he had made it to america he had decided to appease his saving people thing without turning to people who would use him as a scapegoat. The American Wizarding Police Force was much more organized and well run than their British counterparts, (no offense to the late Madam Bones,) and they were much less prejudiced and much less likely to even look at him twice aside from thanking him genuinely for defeating Voldemort and keeping him from coming after them next.

He partnered with the Mundane (the american word used for non magicals, which he preferred honestly) police frequently, and certain officers were even allowed to know exactly who they were and what they could do. The entirety of the police force knew the AWPF, but they knew them as the ASSTF, or the American Special Services Task Force. And yes, he knew the word Ass was in the acronym, it made for frequent jokes from members of both magical and mundane forces.

That fateful day, he was on assignment with his partner Josiah Reniato ((Random mundane cop i made up, he won't be important at all,)) when they'd gotten the call to the Beacon Hospital. They'd responded immediately, as did a few other squad cars in the area. The last one to respond had a Detective Castellano riding in it, but then the signal started fritzing, and Harry and his partner had to grip their heads against a sudden loud ringing onslaught. They nearly swerved off the road, but managed to regain control fairly easily once the ringing died down.

Once they reached the hospital they were just in time to go in with the main force. Most of the patients had been slaughtered, blood was everywhere. They all split up, Harry going on his own to investigate a noise down a hallway. He found a living patient, with such pale hair for a second he thought it was his old friend Luna, but then the patient turned around and he found it was a boy.

He'd approached the boy, assuring him that he would be fine, asking him if he knew what happened. The boy just kept muttering the same thing over and over, "Hurt," so he figured it may have something to do with the boy's condition and he was injured. Then before Harry could try to assess what if any injuries the boy had, suddenly his choice of word changed to "coming." Harry had tensed, looking around while making sure he didn't lose sight of the boy. He heard gunshots, then yelling, then silence. He almost went to help, but he couldn't leave the boy and he was too scared to move if Harry pulled him. He sensed something behind him and with reflexes honed from dodging curses from the war he dove to the side, barely avoiding what looked like a syringe, then rolling back into a standing position and pointing his gun at the man before him.

"Who are you?" He had asked.

The man, clad in bloodstained once white pants and a similarly colored hooded cloak, stared at him. He seemed to have severe burns, Harry thought idly they looked a lot like the burn he'd gotten from the dragon back in fourth year, only a hell of a lot worse. The man's grey, practically silver eyes seemed to bore into him, analyzing. Harry kept his gun steady, aware of the boy running away but the man seemed to have no interest other than a passing glance, quickly looking back at Harry.

"You are interesting. Perhaps you shall survive." Before he could ask what the hell that meant the man flickered out of existence, then he felt a pain in his neck and darkness consumed him.

The next thing he knew, he was waking in darkness to a throbbing head. He heard the sounds of wind, and the distant call of a crow. But that wasn't right, he'd been…

The Man! Harry shot up, regretting it instantly when his head gave a vicious throb, his vision blurring. He held his head, waiting for his vision to clear.

Once that happened he looked around, finding himself in a forest. A suspiciously quiet forest. He got up, making sure he had his gun and his wand on him, (and wondering why the man hadn't taken at least the gun from him, he was sure he had saw the gun as it had been pointed at him! Why leave him with it?) He headed into the forest. Soon he came across a shack. There was no door, only a tattered curtain. There was someone inside, judging by the shadow, and it sounded as if they were eating something rather voraciously. Kind of reminded him of the sounds Ron would make when he ate, but then he shook his head. He was about to approach the shack when he heard someone coming closer. Harry had hidden behind a tree, seeing a man. He looked about middle aged, Caucasian, with a slight beard and a badge on his vest declaring himself Detective Castellanos. Harry sighed in relief. Finally a semi familiar person! He didn't know Castellanos very well, in fact had only ever heard of the man after his wife went missing. He did know the man's usual partner, Joseph Oda though. Good guy, with a head on his shoulders and a good sense on people, whether they were good people or bad seeds. Joseph had liked Castellano, so Harry would trust the judgments he had heard until he learned otherwise.

Harry was about to call out to him, when the person inside the hut came out, staggering and bloody, with visible veins on his face and boils, as well as blood all over his face. It was a rather disturbing sight, and apparently Castellanos agreed as he cursed rather viciously and shot at the "man," managing a headshot which caused the, Man(? Creature? Zombie?)'s head to explode. Harry stepped out, hands up.

"Detective?" He had called. The gun had pointed at him, then the man, Castellano, had relaxed.

"You're not, like that one, are you?" He had been naturally suspicious.

Harry gave a dry chuckle. "If I were do you think i'd be capable of cognitive speech?"

"Point." now that the two of them had gotten over that, and the two had introduced themselves, Harry had asked what the detective was planning. He had then been informed of the man's missing companions, the ambulance crash, and the man. Harry then told of his own encounter with the man, and they both agreed on one thing: Something was going on here, and whatever it was it wasn't good.

"I'll help you find your partners, Castellano. It's about all we can do right now, and I'd feel like shit if I just left you here when I have less of an objective than you do." "Please, call me Sebastian."

"Then call me Harry, it's only fair." with that out of the way, they headed off.

Which brings us back to the present. They had encountered a huge group of the creatures, and being chased. They came to a locked gate, Sebastian pointing out the board over the water. Sebastian ran for it first, Harry throwing a _Bombarda_ at the creatures before following. Once back on dry land, they paused to catch their breath, and take stock of what they had learned from the time they had first encountered one of the creatures. For now, they were safe.

* * *

 **Again I apologize to those waiting for my other stories to update, My muse really likes to come and go especially when I reconnect with a fandom or find a new one. So um, before anyone asks, no Sebastian and Harry are NOT going to end up together. I have a different pairing in mind for Harry which I shall keep a surprise. Hopefully. Sebastian may just end up with Joseph or something IDK. :3 I'm trying for a slow burn here, and it's new to me so don't hate on me for a first attempt please. Reviews warm my heart and flames will be used to burn random paper from old high school classwork I never have to look at again. Till next time! Lola~**


	2. Chapter 2

The Magic Within 

Chapter 2

"Who Is Ruvik?"

Disclaimer: Once more, I DO NOT OWN EITHER THE EVIL WITHIN OR HARRY POTTER IF I DID HARRY POTTER WOULD'VE BEEN YAOI AND THE EVIL WITHIN WOULD NOT BE AS AWESOME AS IT IS. Also, I would not be writing fanfiction if i owned either so nyeh. :3

EDIT: Thank you to Mordollwen Castiel for pointing out there was a problem with the document, I have no idea what went wrong there, So I am reuploading it, hopefully it's readable this time ;-;

Once the two had continued on their way, they found themselves in a seemingly abandoned village. They snuck around the few zombies they saw, before hiding in one of the buildings after taking out the fat zombie hiding inside. They heard someone speaking, then running noises. Harry went to investigate, and ended up saving a dude in a lab coat that set Harry's "Coward" senses off. The man introduced himself as Doctor Jimenez, and said that he had been chased into the village while he had been following his patient Leslie. Once the "good doctor" made the suggestion for himself to draw away the zombies while they opened the gate, Harry nixed that plan.

"Um, no. How the hell do you plan to do that without getting yourself killed? Are you athletic? Can you run for long periods of time at a really fast pace? Do you have excellent hiding abilities? Obviously not or I wouldn't have had to save your bloody arse. There's more than one way to gut a fish, or in this case, there's more than one way to cause a distraction." The doctor looked annoyed that his plan had been vetoed, but Sebastian looked confused.

"And how do you plan on distracting them then?" Jimenez asked, his tone hostile. Harry's grin spoke of mischief as he pulled something out of his bag. "Is that a, bottlerocket?" indeed that was what it looked like, it was long, slender, and it had a place to be anchored into something like a bottle rocket. Harry nodded.

"Yup." he popped the "p." "However, it is not an ordinary bottle rocket. This my friend, and doctor, is a fireworks designed specifically to cause chaos and mischief. And make sparks in specific shapes. It was invented by a couple of my friends who ran a joke shop." George never was the same after Fred died, but he kept inventing,in the spirit of continuing their dream. Harry had helped for awhile before he left England, and he still kept in touch through letters and packages. It was how he'd gotten the firework.

"I just have to find a spot to set this off and voila! A perfect distraction of reasonable size. Course, we should probably get something to open the gate first, cuz I don't know of many spells that can melt metal. I mean I could just burn the gate down, but I think that would be counterproductive don't you?" He was rambling, but he could care less. Jimenez looked at Harry like he was already insane, but Sebastian understood perfectly.

"I agree. Burning down the gate would just call attention, no matter how much the firework distracts them. Where can we find something to open it though?" Jimenez cleared his throat, his tone fearful and meek.

"Well, I did, see a chainsaw in the larger barn, I don't know if it works but I saw it. Would that work?" Harry had the feeling Jimenez saw more than that, and the sense that he wasn't telling everything came back full force.

"Did you see anything else? Anything around the chainsaw?" His expression made it clear he was not amused, which made Jimenez start sweating nervously.

"There were a few of the, creatures in the barn. However it should be little difficulty for you to retrieve the chainsaw." Harry wasn't buying it fully, but he figured Jimenez wasn't going to tell more than that. He then told Jimenez to hide, then once the gate was open to sprint through it.

"Because you're better off hiding than getting in the way of people actually doing the work." He glared at Jimenez as he left to hide, the obvious coward. Aside from looks Harry was so getting Wormtail vibes off of this dude. He sighed, shook his head, then turned to Sebastian.

"I'll go set off the firework, you go look for that chainsaw alright? I trust you, I don't trust mr. I'm-a-doctor-so-what-i-say-is-more-important-than-what-you-have-to-say." Sebastian nodded. The doctor was coming off as a jerk, Harry was a cop and had been nothing but straightforward with him. While Sebastian went off in search of the chainsaw, Harry went looking for a place to set off the firework close enough to distract the zombies, but not close enough that Sebastian would be seen once he found the chainsaw and started opening the gate. Once he found a secure place, ((an alley near the way Sebastian and he had come in through, which was also blocked off now,)) He wiggled the bottle rocket into a bottle he'd found, then used a small incendio to light the wick, making sure the bottle was secure before he ran to hide, waiting for it to go off. A minute later and he was not disappointed. The firework shot off, quickly making sparks in the shape of a large phoenix which spiraled upwards with loud sizzling noises. Harry heard the growls of the creatures, and he hurried to get away from the area. He heard loud growling, almost roaring, and he looked down from where he stood on the second floor of a house by the gate, to see Sebastian running away from a very fat creature with the chainsaw. As Harry ran to help, firing off a Bombarda as he did, he thought to himself that he'd been accurate about the doctor not telling them everything. The creature flew back, as he'd aimed a little too low, but he didn't stop moving, slowly getting back up. Sebastian threw a grenade at it, which when it blew up it didn't appear to do much, though he stopped moving. Course, then it just had to get weird, and fat man turned into, Blood droplets? Confused, Harry followed the line of droplets to- Hey that's the dude from the Hospital that knocked him out! The man turned around and seemed to flicker, though Harry wanted to get a word in edgewise.

"I'm still mad at you for the Hospital! Bloody bastard!" He growled, moving as if to chase after the man, who smirked before he flickered out of existence. Harry made a frustrated growling noise, kicking the dirt. Sebastian looked at him.

"You know him?" He asked, confused.

"Not exactly." He sighed. "He knocked me out, back at the hospital. I'd found a patient, looked like a teenager, really pale blond hair and like, pale blue eyes, kept muttering "Hurts" to himself. Then just before that dude showed up, (About to stab me with a friggin syringe!) he practically shouted "Coming!" ugh! I'm still mad about it too. I survived a bloody magical war, and i get knocked out that easily!" He grunted, irritated with himself more than anything. Sebastian gave a wry laugh.

"Well, I don't think he's anywhere near normal, even by your standards I would guess. Gah it feels like I'm losing my mind."

Harry frowned.

"Hang on, I have a few potions that may help." He dug into the pouch (It was NOT a fanny pack ((It totally is))) and pulled out a sky blue colored potion with swirls of royal purple. "It's called the Draught of Peace. Helps calm turbulent thoughts, and it helps one think clearer. Well, It's also useful for clearing one's mind before going to sleep but, not everybody uses it like that." He grinned sheepishly.

"Well, it's better than nothing. Thanks." Sebastian said gratefully, taking the vial, opening it, and sniffing it.

"It's better to down it in one, they aren't the most pleasant taste, though this is one of the better ones." Harry grinned, watching as Sebastian did as suggested, throwing it back and swallowing it with a scrunched face. He sighed as it kicked in, and he felt his thoughts clear and settle.

"Wow." He smiled ruely. "Wish i'd had that when i was working on my wife's case."

Harry frowned. "I'm, really sorry that she's missing still, but maybe she left for a reason? Maybe she was involved with something, and left for your safety? There's a lot of reasons someone can disappear. Honestly at this point i would just try and live my life, properly living it, not just surviving like you're doing now, and hope that I would meet them again someday, if it's ever possible. Maybe she's dead, maybe she got taken, maybe she was involved with something, but at this point? Sebastian it's been years. If she hasn't come back, maybe she can't. For now let's just focus on figuring out what the hell is going on and getting out alive. Alright?" He spoke honestly, but not without empathy. After all, he'd lost so many people, and he believed he could understand the thought of wanting to hold onto the hope of them coming back one day, especially since there was no proof she didn't leave willingly, but there was no clear reason for her to leave suddenly and without prior warning or notice.

Sebastian nodded grimly before going to pick up the chainsaw and moving to cut the door mechanism. Harry sighed, spotting the Doctor sticking his head out of a nearby house's balcony. He turned back to the gate once he heard it open, hurrying to follow him through it. Jimenez came running up behind them, then followed them, saying that he was following his patient, and he had an obligation to protect his patients and blah blah blah, blah blah. Harry stopped listening, and kept walking. Soon they heard yelling, Harry recognized it as the voice of the boy from the hospital, and Jimenez and Sebastian recognized the voice as Leslie, Jimenez's patient. They ran to follow, going through a spattering of houses, eventually coming to a building that Jimenez referred to as his brother's hospice. Harry was getting a bad feeling already. He and Sebastian went in first, making their way downstairs to find Jimenez's brother, "Valerio," had turned into one of those things. Sebastian dealt with him, then Harry followed a noise into the next room, finding the boy from the hospital. He went over, grabbing the boy's arms gently.

"Hey, hey, are you alright? Have you been injured?" Jimenez came rushing over, being halted by harry raising a hand.

"One person near him at a time, he's scared. Don't crowd him." He turned back to the boy, obviously Leslie.

"Leslie, you're alright. You've got people here to protect you. Are you hurt?" Slowly but surely He was calming, nodding slowly to Harry's calm questions and moving closer to him.

"Coming…. Something….coming." Harry tensed, pulling out his gun. Jimenez looked at him like he was crazy for taking the word of a clearly disturbed person, but Harry knew that the last time Leslie said that that burned dude had shown up, so Harry was very much inclined to listen to him. Sebastian, who had followed Harry into the room soon after he'd gone in, followed Harry's lead and pulled out his gun, pointing towards the door. It slammed open, Harry opening fire immediately and making… something, become visible briefly. Sebastian followed it,Harry stood by Leslie, making sure he didn't get hurt. There was no way in hell he was gonna let an innocent get hurt. Leslie reminded him of a more scared, anxious and out of it male Luna, with the blue eyes and the pale blonde hair. He was not leaving someone like that to get hurt without a fight. Once Sebastian took care of the thing, with a little help from Harry shooting it once it became visible, Harry moved Leslie into the hall, keeping him calm while Sebastian covered their backs and Jimenez grumbled. However, once they came to where the stairs used to be, they were forced to stop.

"We must be collectively losing our minds." Sebastian groused, which made Leslie start repeating it, getting progressively louder before abruptly stopping. Harry, who had turned to face Leslie once the "Fit" started, caught sight of the man again. Jimenez gasped, seemed he had caught sight of him as well.

"Ruvik" Jimenez whispered. The man, obviously this Ruvik, turned and began walking away. Sebastian moved to follow, ignoring Jimenez's cry for him not to. Suddenly, everything flickered, and Sebastian and "Ruvik" were gone. Harry turned to Jimenez, only to find him gone as well. Harry looked at Leslie, who was thankfully still there and clinging to his arm now.

"Scared, scared, scared."

Harry sighed. "Hey now, we'll be, well I can't guarantee we'll be fine but I can promise I will do everything I can to make sure you aren't hurt alright?"Harry made Leslie look him in the eye, showing he was serious. Leslie smiled.

"Protect, protect."

Harry grinned.

"Alright. Now we just have to find a way out. Ooookay, this is not where we were before. Where the hell are we now?"He had straightened to look around, and found that they were now in what appeared to be some kind of factory. Lovely.

"Alright. Stick close, alright Leslie?"

"Close, close."

"Oh how I wish that didn't sound so ominous." Now, the only question going through his mind?

'Who the fuck are you Ruvik?'

And that's it for now! I took into account some helpful reviews and attempted to fix some of the problems pointed out. I hope this reads smoother, and that you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Also, Since Sebastian is technically a background character, I was only planning on having him there for some of the more important moments. Though, this will in fact differ kinda majorly from evil within canon around the time Sebastian meets up with Joseph and Kidman during the bus scene. If you have not finished playing and/or watching a playthrough of the evil within/the evil within DLC, then: SPOILER WARNING, THIS STORY WILL IN FACT CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE EVIL WITHIN AND THE KIDMAN DLC. Course, canon divergence, but still, plot spoilers and info spoilers. But, if you have in fact finished and or watched it being played, I am in fact going off of the playthrough by Markiplier, so if I miss any information from before the divergence,please let me know and I will look up and correct the oversight. Thank you for the encouragement and the patience, and I hope I can get the third chapter out quickly. OH! Yes, Harry and Leslie will get separated at one point soon, but Harry will not reunite with Sebastian until the Victoriano Mansion and the flashback/memory situation. :3 I have plans~

Goodnight and thank you again Lovelies!

Lola~


	3. Chapter 3

_The Magic Within_

 _Chapter 3:_

" _What is Mobius?"_

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE EVIL WITHIN OR HARRY POTTER IF I DID HARRY WOULD NOT HAVE MARRIED GINNY AND RUVIK WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN BETRAYED.**

 **Ok so for this chapter I wanted to do some development, maybe show some flashbacks into my Harry's past, and hopefully I can do it easier through the medium that is the evil within than i did with I am eternity :/ I have already gotten a very bad flame for that which i only just recently read, and I just want to say, as i've kind of lost inspiration for that story, that I had written that when I was in high school, and I posted it without a second read through, or else it would've been done much better and I apologize for anyone who read it, as I'm highly considering giving it up for adoption. If you're interested, just PM me and let me know, or just PM me with a link with your version, just whatever so long as you guys say where you got the idea or whatever. Honestly I have no inspiration for it at this point and that flame just, made it not worth it. I knew that there were problems with it, but that just, went too far. It was hurtful, and i am honestly glad i hadn't read that until recently, cuz if i had read that when It was added, I would've given up on writing on completely. Anyway, this chapter will possibly developing Kidman's character, and the organization she works for. Well, she'll be in this chapter briefly, and Harry may or may not like her for what she does. Any ways, hope you enjoy the newest chapter, and for the reviewer who said the last chapter wasn't in the correct format, what do you mean? What is the "correct" format? I wasn't aware there was a right or wrong format for stories on here. :/**

 **That aside, Enjoy The Magic Within my Lovelies!**

"Hi" talking

'Hoi' thought

" **Hoi"** Ruvik speaking

' _ **What?'**_ Ruvik thinking

BEGIN!

"Dammit." a quiet curse, uttered softly by a black haired man in a blue police uniform, who kneeled behind a desk with a boy in what appeared to be hospital patient scrubs. The sight was an odd one, especially when taken into account the creatures in the hallway nearby. They were grotesque, bodies glowing yellow in odd places, eyes practically glowing. When they spotted something the glowing turned red and they emitted a horrible screeching noise. The man turned to the boy, whispering softly. "Leslie you gotta stay close to me alright? We need to be quiet to sneak by them alright?" The pale boy, Leslie, nodded, moving closer to grip the man's shirt sleeve.

"Harry, close." The boy uttered, softly, tone pleading. The man, Harry Potter, smiled gently.

"I'll be right with you. When I throw this bottle," He hefted a small green glass bottle, "We're going to dash to the stairs on the left when they go down the hall alright?" Leslie nodded, smiling and repeating "close" twice. Harry wished that wouldn't keep sounding so ominous. So far they had made it through this factory looking place without large incident, Harry using the silencer on his gun to take out the few creatures they had run into. Only once had one of the creatures caught them, but it had gone after Harry, running right past Leslie as if it hadn't seen him or hadn't wanted to. It was confusing, but Harry wasn't complaining though it was slightly suspicious. Back to the situation at hand though. The hallway had more than one or two, there were at least eight of the things, and Harry didn't want to risk Leslie, who couldn't defend himself, nor did Harry want to test the "avoid Leslie go for the other one" thing the one creature had done. He really needed a name for these things. Meh, Harry decided on the spot to call them Muertos(Sp?). The dead. Fitting enough, and Harry was a fan of the Walking Dead.

He shook his head, looking over the edge of the desk, judged his throw, then he threw the bottle as hard as he could down the hallway. It flew down the hallway, breaking out of sight in the shadows. Most of the Muertos took note, heading down the hallway after the noise, leaving only two of them. Harry took the chance, taking Leslie's hand and pulling the boy after him to the stairwell. Luckily they were quiet enough to avoid notice. They were headed down, as last time they had tried to go up for Harry to attempt to judge where they were had Harry quickly deciding against that as the upper floors were flooded with the Muertos. Once they got to the floor below, they quickly made their way to what appeared to be a lobby, thankfully empty of the things. The last thing they needed was to run into one of the explody ones. That had hurt the one time one of those things had gotten too close. Harry had shot it, but had gotten caught in the resulting explosion. He'd had to use the last of his bandages cuz of that, and he kept looking in every drawer and crevice he could find to look for more. Leslie whimpered, scared, which made Harry pause to comfort him.

"We're alright Leslie, see? We're safe. For now. We just gotta make it back to Sebastian alright? Then we can, work on how we're going to survive alright? We gotta find Sebastian and his Partners." He heard a noise, and spun around, pointing his gun at the doorway it had come from, opposite the one they came in. He didn't call out, knowing it could be a Muertos. He paused, hesitating when a short black haired woman came out, hands up, pustule and glow free. Hell she didn't even have a gun on her!

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"My name is Nicole Kidman. I'm a rookie detective who was training under Sebastian Castellanos and Joseph Oda. I wanted to see if the Sebastian you were talking about was the same one I know." Her tone was nervous, but solid. As if despite her nerves she wanted the information. Harry nodded.

"Sebastian Castellano, ran into him, we worked together for a while, and got separated from each other and a Doctor Jimenez in a hospice after Sebastian chased a man Jimenez called Ruvik." He confirmed, moving in front of Leslie protectively.

"You must be the same Kidman Sebastian talked about then. Harry Potter of the ASSTF." He relaxed a little, as Sebastian said she was a good kid, but he wouldn't fully let his guard down. He knew better.

"Yeah, that'd be me. Is that, Leslie?"

Harry looked at her, confused.

"How do you know Leslie?"

"I, He was in the ambulance when it crashed. Sebastian, Joseph, a doctor, Connely(sp?), Leslie and I were all in it. We'd gone over a cliff, then when I woke up I was here. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I have about as much an idea as anyone, but I have a feeling it's got something to do with that Ruvik. Look, we need to find Sebastian and Joseph. Hopefully then we can figure out what to do next." Kidman looked at him weird.

"You don't even have a plan?"

Harry shrugged.

"Honestly? How can you have a plan when you don't even know what the fuck is going on? All I've got is that i've gotta protect Leslie and find Sebastian again. So far those two are the only people still here i'd trust." He moved to the only other doorway, that led to yet another hallway. He sighed.

"Always more bloody hallways in this place. No end to it."

He went down it anyway, Leslie close behind and clinging to his sleeve. Kidman followed, keeping a close eye on Leslie. She would not fail. She couldn't afford to. Soon enough, they came to what looked like a lobby. Harry looked around while Kidman went straight to the doors.

"Sebastian!" She yelled, going through the doors. Harry hurried over, but stopped when he saw her hitting what looked to be glass. He tried opening the door, but found he couldn't. The doors wouldn't open.

"Coming, coming." Leslie muttered, putting Harry on high alert. He looked around, then saw him out of the corner of his eye, in the "Room" with Kidman! He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't exactly look like he and Kidman were on good terms. Not with the way she practically flinched away from him. Suddenly, everything went black, and Harry felt something slam into his head, barely able to call for Leslie before he passed out.

He came to slowly, groaning and reaching a hand up to his face as he slowly sat up. He looked around quickly. He was alone. Leslie was gone, and he was who knows where. It, looked like some kind of, mansion? But, Where the hell was a mansion so pristine?! It vaguely reminded him of Malfoy Manor, but this was, different. Darker. He decided to look around, maybe get some clues as to where the hell he was. He didn't have to look far though, he found a letter on a desk in a random office, addressed to a Ruben Victoriano at the "Victoriano Estate." He huffed. That, answered nothing. He sat down in the chair behind the desk, gun in hand.

"What the bloody hell is going on? I don't understand how this is all possible. It, doesn't feel like magic, but how else could this all be happening! Those, things. They're nothing like inferi, except they seem to be just as susceptible to fire. These don't need a trigger or a command, they just attack whatever they see or think they see. And that man. Ruvik. Why the hell is he doing all of this? Is there even a purpose? Or is he like Voldemort? Insane with a thirst for power? I want to know,but how the fuck am I going to figure out!? The doctor, Jimenez. He was shady as hell! He knows exactly who Ruvik is, Id bet money on it. Gah I so got wormtail vibes from him. Wouldn't be surprised if he betrayed Ruvik somehow. The way he said his name, like "Holy fuck he's here he knows holy fuck." uugh." He groaned softly, thumping his head on the desk. He popped back up when he heard a grinding noise though. To his left, a bookshelf had moved, revealing a hidden staircase. He looked around the room, then noticed on the desk, a small statuette had fallen over, and underneath it was a wire trigger attached to the bottom, probably for the shelf.

"Ooookay. That's, very suspicious. But damn if my curiosity doesn't win out every bloody time." He got up, Going to the shelf and pushing it open a little more.

"Well, here goes everything."

He began to descend.

 **THERE YOU GO! Chapter 3! Also, from now on will be non canon experiance, and I apologize for the short Kidman section, but I realized, I don't like Kidman. XD So she probably won't be getting a happy ending, and I want to keep her as out of Harry's way as possible. Finally, Leslie and Harry are separated! They were stubborn for a bit but I managed. Leslie will be getting a happy ending, but again will not be shipped with anyone. Soon Harry's ship shall be revealed! And yeah, I decided to ship Sebastian and Joseph in this one. I like them together XD. It is not my number one ship for the evil within, but It's still cute. Here's hopingthey both make it.** _ **;3**_ **Anyway, Hoped you enjoyed this installment of The Magic Within. Sneakpeak to next time:**

 _((How? Oh Merlin that was, oh gods. How could they do that!? Why?! That, oh he was gonna be sick._

" _He, he was just a kid. Why? WHY?!_ ** _HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SON?!_** _"))_

 **Until next time Lovelies, Tata~.**

 **Lola~ 3**

 **((Ps: IT IS 4:13 IN THE MORNING i COULDN'T SLEEP SO Y'ALL GET THIS SO QUICKLY HOPE YOU ENJOY I'M PROBS GONNA REGRET POSTING THIS THEN RE EDIT EVERYTHING i WROTE IN THE LAST TWO HOURS FROM THE MINUTE HARRY MET KIDMAN I'M SORRY OK BYE.))**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Magic Within_

 _Chapter 4._

" _Why?"_

 **MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED OR VERY MASSIVELY UPSET BY MENTIONS OF NONCON, CHILD ABUSE, ABUSE IN GENERAL AND/OR UNDERAGED NONCON PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. yOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER ENTIRELY IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, THOUGH THE TOPIC MAY AGAIN BE BROUGHT UP IN LATER CHAPTERS.**

Harry hummed quietly, nervously as he headed down the stairs. He was nervous of what he was gonna find. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, what he found disturbed him quite a bit. There were cells down here, it was like a dungeon. That wasn't the part that bothered him though. What bothered him were the manacles on the ends of chains attached to the wall. They were too small, like they were made for someone with small wrists- or a child. That thought made him freeze, a memory of screams, blood and pain on his back coming to the forefront of his mind before he ruthlessly shoved it back where it belonged, in the deepest recesses of his mind. He approached one of the first cells, noticing the years old blood on the walls. It was in a dripping pattern, as if the blood spilt had been against the wall from a previously opened wound.

He opened the cell door all the way, jerking back in surprise as a see through figure suddenly showed up inside, being held up by the manacles attached to the wall. The figure couldn't have been older than Ten! And even with the silvery, ephemeral form reminiscent of the ghosts of Hogwarts, only more blue, Harry could clearly see bleeding wounds and whip lashes. The lashes looked old, but those wounds were still bleeding quite heavily it looked like. Suddenly another, much older figure walked through Harry, sending shivers down his spine.

"Are you sorry yet Ruben?" The second figure spoke in an rough, gravelly voice.

"I, I don't understand Father, what did I d-" The younger figure, Ruben, is slapped harshly.

"You do not have the right to call me that! Not after you killed your sister! Not after you killed Laura!"

"But Father she isn't- AH!" The father had grabbed a cane and began to beat his son, cursing at him and berating him. Harry backed out of the cell, hitting the wall and sliding to the ground with tears falling down his face. Memories came unbidden, His uncle beating him harshly with the belt, laughing at him, calling him a murderer. Telling him that it was his fault his parents died, that he'd killed them and his godfather just by existing. The times his uncle took it further, using him for the fat man's sick pleasure. Harry sobbed, curling up and gripping his hair. He never noticed the figure nearby, who was watching the young man curiously. The figure briefly wondered what made him cry so harshly, what memories the man was caught up in. Unfortunately, for some reason the Figure was unable to access this one's mind. The figure almost sighed, then caught themselves. What were they doing?! They almost sympathized with someone! They didn't need anyone! The figure then paused, looking back at the clearly distraught officer, sighing and turning to leave.

Harry eventually collected himself, breathing harsh, but steady. He employed his occlumency practice, putting the memories back where they belonged. He stood up, going through the hall, each cell having a new memory begin to play. He felt himself go numb as one of the last memories began to play, watching as the boy's father watched as a man whose face he could not see violated his son and listened as the man muttered sick praises to the boy in his ear as he used him, seemingly reveling, even getting off on the boy's hoarse screams. There was blood all down the boy's legs, blood on the wall, thick, white fluids on the floor, suggesting there had been more than just this one man.

 _Oh Merlin. How could they do that!? Why?! That, oh he was gonna be sick._

' _He, he was just a kid. Why? WHY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SON?!'_ Harry felt sick, And so he bent over, and threw up. His uncle doing it was one thing, he was not his flesh and blood, but how could someone watch it happen to their own child, and arrange it!? Once he got himself under control, which took way too long in his opinion, cleaning his mouth out with a spell, He hurried down the hall, unable to handle watching anymore.

Luckily there were no more cells after that, and soon Harry came to the end of the hallway. He went through the door there cautiously, shaking hands holding his gun tightly. He found himself in a, music room? There, in the middle of the room, was a gorgeous Grand Piano. Near it, in a case on the only table in the room, was a violin. A gorgeous one at that, and despite the dust on it, it was obviously well cared for. Harry didn't know Violin types, but He did in fact, know how to play. It had helped him with therapy. He'd learned how to play to have an outlet for his emotions. He looked around, trying to ignore it. Now was not the time for violin, it could call more of the Muertos to him. He paused, hearing soft Piano music. Was that, Chopin tristesse? It, didn't sound right without the violin accompaniment, but he didn't have time for that! Gah what was wrong with him?! He shouldn't even be thinking of that! He went to the only other door, but it wouldn't open, and an _Alohamora_ did nothing. He briefly contemplated blasting it, but decided he didn't want to do that in case it drew something's attention. He froze at the feeling of someone behind him, and he spun around with his gun in front of him to find- Nothing. There was no one. But he could've sworn… no matter. He sighed, wondering what he was going to do now. He went to the door he'd come in through, to find that was locked now too. He felt some weird sense of relief at that, as he had no wish to go back through that hallway of nightmares. He looked at the violin and Piano again.

Did he dare? Well, It did seem like he wasn't going anywhere any time soon, so he guessed it wouldn't hurt. He cautiously made his way over to the Violin, hesitant in case there was some curse attached to it. He cast a revelation spell that he'd been taught in the academy, and found nothing. No spell, no curse, not even a protection spell or anything. It was just, a violin. A beautiful violin, but still just a violin. He picked it up, feeling the somewhat familiar weight of it. He could've swore that this was the same one he'd been taught with. This brought back memories, the first time he'd ever held one, how bad it had sounded when he played… How proud he felt when he improved. Before he'd even realized it, he'd gotten the violin in proper position, and once he noticed he began to play, the beginning notes of Chopin Tristesse Etudes in E major began to drift through the small room. He could feel the memories associated with him learning this song, the memories it brought back, letting the nightmarish memories leave his mind for now. He remembered teaching him diligently how to play, her playing the piano as he practiced. Memories of Sirius telling him stories of his dad, Fred giving him the marauder's map, Remus teaching him the patronus and being so proud of him, Tonks being her usual cheery clumsy self, Teddy being adorable while he changed his hair color, his Parents in the Mirror of Erised, hell even Moody teaching him to fight and Dumbledore offering everyone lemon drops.

All those he'd lost, all those he'd left behind, and his hope that they'd meet again in the afterlife.

Well, maybe not Dumbledore, but definitely everybody else. Chopin Tristesse was a song of Endings, of Partings and farewells, but he saw it as a song of hope. Of the hope to meet again. The hope of new beginnings, a new start. As the last notes played out, he heard a click. He jerked, opening his eyes- which he hadn't realized he'd closed- to find the far door was now open. He put the violin down gently but quickly. He'd forgotten for a moment, what he was doing. Where he was and what was going on. He needed to get out of here and figure out what was happening. And find Leslie and Sebastian again. Then hopefully he'd be able to figure out what the hell he had to do to survive.

As he slipped through the now open door, he never saw the figure behind the piano, who disappeared with a smirk. On the other side, he found what looked like a antechamber that had been converted into a, Lab? That was what it looked like, Smoothed stone walls, Wooden shelves along the walls lined with jars covered in dust, a few metal tables with quite a lot of old beakers, tubes, bunsen burners, and at least two operating tables. On the rusted tables there was blood that looked ages old, and a small trolley with surgical tools, also crusted with old blood and rust. He shuddered, moving through it quickly. He paused however, when he heard a static noise. He looked around quickly, gun at the ready, and saw a small tv on a stand in the corner had turned on somehow. He went over, and the static turned to a black and white recording, showing a masked surgeon, the lab new and clean, a "Patient" on the operating table, and in the corner, the man. Ruvik. Ruvik began to speak, voice gravelly and rough.

"Patient 254, Ariana Leina. Brunette, 22, Diagnosed with Early Dementia, Chronic Fatigue, and Mental insanity. Family checked her in a year ago, have severed all contact. Patient is sufficiently sedated. Doctor, Ria Arnone. 35, Certified brain surgeon with a minor in psychology and sociology. Doctor, proceed with the procedure." The Doctor moved to the patient, and Harry watched with morbid curiosity as the doctor cut into the patient's head where there was a bald spot, the area thoroughly shaved in prep. He didn't fully understand what was happening, but he did know that taking someone's brain out of their head isn't exactly conducive to living. He shuddered, getting away from the TV and looking for another door. He found it, right in between two racks of jars, which he realized with horror held the removed brains once he wiped the dust off of one curiously. He went through the door. He was getting tired of the doors dammit!

The next room was small, round, the walls in here were also stone, and it had, surprise surprise! 5 more doors! Then once he looked up and groaned, he noticed a trap door. He was too short to reach the ring for it though! He looked around, as there had to be something to pull it own with. The door was too high up for any normal human being to reach without help of a step ladder at least. He sighed. Nothing. He didn't exactly know a spell to open a trapdoor, and just "Summoning" it would probably break the door and whatever ladder that could be attached. He looked at the doors, groaning as he realized he'd have to search for the stupid stepladder or something to pull the door down. Resigned, he headed for the first door on his left.

 _ **~~~~~~~Half an Hour Later.~~~~~~~**_

"FINALLY!"

Harry yelled once he stumbled back into the main room, He'd gone through so many fucking puzzles and traps trying to open one fucking trapdoor! It had turned out the Trapdoor was fucking sealed, with mechanisms that required fucking blood sacrifices. Gaaah those stupid him or me do it right puzzled gave him the fucking creeps. He'd temporarily died like five fucking times! At least it had still counted and the mechanism got it's blood. Geez. If it weren't for the whole "Master of Death" Bullshit he'd definitely be dead. Permanently. Fuck. Dying was not fun, no matter how he did it. At least the muertos couldn't kill him. Huh. Maybe that was why he didn't take precautions when going on assignments. Huh. Oh well. Harry sighed, going up the ladder to the now open trapdoor. He peeked over the edge, finding a, bedroom? It looked like a scientist's bedroom, with diagrams of animal dissections and deconstructions of the brain. The Boy With No Self Preservation Skills climbed up into the room, looking around thoroughly. He found 2 Health kits, a jar of green goop that he left, and a journal. He cracked it open, reading a page.

" _Father doesn't like how close Laura and I have become. My father is a very Respectable man, but he makes, questionable choices. The villagers nearby are angry, they do not like my father. They believe him to be playing God with their lives, when all he is doing is securing them a future. Or so he says. On another note, My latest research has hit upon, an anomaly. A pig, that apparently was supposed to be born with a twin, but the twin never came out. The pig was a runt, so the Farmer and his wife had no problems with me, appropriating it. I Dissected the Runt's brain, to find it as if two brains had merged. There were two nerve stems, two memory centers, and it was larger than it should have been. I have attempted to show Father but he became, agitated with me. He said he "Wanted no part in a childish made up science." Father is a fool. Respectable and Proud, but a fool. He sees not what lies before him, what exists in the world. He insists that nothing outside of his definition of Normal is God's will and will never therefore exist within his definition of reality. His, punishments, are getting worse. I know not what he intends to do if anything were to happen to Laura, as the last time I was with her and She fell from the tree I insisted she not climb the punishment was, less than pleasant. I fear my bandages are bled through again, I smell Copper. I shall rewrap my wounds and then Laura and I are going to the Barn. She so loves playing hide and seek in there. Though, I have the worst feeling. It is most likely merely my imagination. Nothing shall happen. Hopefully Father will come to see the error of his deep set ways, but I hold little hope that shall happen. We shall see._

 _-Ruben Victoriano."_

The book was closed with a soft snap, then set back down where it had been found. That had been the last entry in the book, but Harry could stomach no more to go reading the rest. He was not disgusted with the boy's methods, oh no. He'd heard of much worse ways to enter into science, what with his contacts in the american's unspeakables. What he could not stomach was the fact the boy- for it was a boy- could endure all of that, and still respect his father. He'd lost respect for Vernon long ago, around age 5 when he'd asked an innocent question and nearly been killed for it. Harry turned from the book, and went to the door. He paused, and feeling like he was stupid for doing so he went back and put the journal in his moleskin pouch. Then he went through the door. Behind him, unnoticed, a figure stood. The figure frowned. They did not understand why the man had taken the journal, but they would see where this, interesting development would lead. The man was entertaining, and the coming back to life ability would have to be observed.

On the other side of the door was a hallway, lined with words seemingly written on the walls. Diagrams, charts, observations of science experiments. Harry didn't read them all, as he doubted he'd understand them fully, but the images alone were enough to make him queasy. He shuddered, pulling out his gun so he had it ready in case there were Muertos ahead. He pushed open the next door. He sighed in relief. No more labs it looked like. He was now in what looked like a kitchen, then one of the other doors opened, and Harry pointed his gun at it to find-

"Sebastian!?"

"Harry?"

Harry laughed in disbelief.

"Is that really you?" He asked.

Sebastian looked at his hands. "I would sure as hell hope so."

Harry laughed. "Well then, uh. What's happened on your end? I was with Leslie for a long time after we all got separated, met up with Nicole Kidman briefly but at one point I blacked out and when I woke up Leslie and Kidman were nowhere to be found."

Sebastian groaned. "Please do not make me recant everything. Lets just say it involved a lot of running, tons of those _things_ , Ruvik, hallucinations of a brain, more running from Ruvik, a giant Spider lady, and what looked like a really fucked up amalgamation. Just a few minutes ago Jimenez and Leslie went through a big door that locked itself with a strange complex locking system, so right now i'm trying to figure out how to open it." He grumbled. Harry frowned.

"Well. I, didn't encounter any muertos like you did. Well unless you count the muertos that explode once they're close enough or get shot. Oh and they're blind and move by following sound. Ugh. Well, there was one that stood out. When I was still with Leslie there was one creature, no arms, just a body, legs and a searchlight for a head. It could open it's body like a giant mouth and eat the muertos! The weirdest part? It kept calling for Leslie, like it was searching for him. Also, I mean I could just, blow the door up, but if we're going for stealthy, trying to unlock it sounds the best."

Sebastian frowned.

"Wait wait, Muertos? What the hell are Muertos?"

Harry blinked, confused. Then he snorted out a laugh.

"Right, I forgot. I've been calling the creatures Muertos. It's a Spanish word for the dead, And i'm a fan of Telltale's The Walking Dead. Javier man. Anyway, we should uh, probably find out why we're here. But um, there's, somethings I saw just, made me sick. The memories in this place just-" He cut himself off with a shudder, face paling and he felt sick just thinking about it. "Just horrible, and, the worst part is; I think they're Ruvik's memories. Whatever, We need to figure out what the hell is going on and how to fix it. Or whatever." Sebastian looked at him in concern, but let it go, figuring it was so bad he couldn't bring himself to go into detail. They walked around, killing the Muertos they ran into, And eventually came to a room with a, Brain? It was in fact a brain, on some sort of stand, with transcripts and notes all around. While Sebastian fiddled with that, Harry looked around some more, making sure not to go too far in case Sebastian ran into trouble. He looked for supplies, mainly bullets as he was getting low,and found some handgun bullets on a shelving unit against a wall along with a box of shotgun shells. He took those too, remembering the Shotgun Sebastian had on him. He turned around, to come face to face with the man, Ruvik! He jerked back, banging into the shelving unit. Harry wanted to shout, to yell for Sebastian, but found he couldn't bring himself to make any noise. Ruvik came closer, bringing his face literal inches from Harry's ear. He breathed out softly, making Harry shiver from the warm breath brushing his skin.

" _You."_ His voice was low, the tone alone sending more shivers down Harry's spine. " _You've seen the darkest of my past, what now? Do you think me some lost little boy in need of love? Of saving? Do you think me weak now that you've seen all of that? I should hope not, Little One. After all, it would be to your benefit not to delude yourself so."_ He chuckled. _"Though it would be rather cute to watch you try."_

Harry growled a little, shaking his head slightly to clear the fog in his mind from being so close to the other. "No. I don't think that. I know, that's how you expect to be treated, but if you were really as all knowing as you act you'd know that I'd never think that. Not when I've been there. But, Knowing you're not a lost little boy doesn't mean that I think you don't deserve love. Even with all the shit you've done? I've seen worse. Yes, you've killed, you've experimented, you've even tortured. But none of it was for your own satisfaction was it? Your notes, you're a scientist through and through, even when you were a kid. It was all for a purpose. Do I think your methods were fucked up? You bet your bloody arse I do. Doesn't mean I don't understand. It's just the way you are. The way, you've always been. Isn't that right, Ruben?" Harry gasped when his throat was grabbed and he was pulled closer so he was staring Ruvik in the eye. The grip on his throat was tight, but it didn't cut off his air flow entirely.

" _I abandoned that name the night my father had me violated. That very same week I killed both my parents. Were those the acts of a scientist?!"_ Harry could've swore Ruvik's eyes were a glowing silver at this point. He gasped for enough breath to say one thing.

"I'm sorry."

Ruvik dropped him to the floor in disbelief, backing away.

"I'm sorry I called you that. I shouldn't have done that. So what if you killed them? Your father did all of that to you, I can only assume your mother either condoned it or was willingly ignorant to it. Revenge isn't exactly the most morally sound but honestly? If it had been my father doing that to me I would've done the same damn thing. Too bad the fat tub of lard I called my uncle that did that shit to me died by someone else's hand before I could do it. You think I don't understand?!" He stood up, rubbing his throat. He looked Ruvik in the eyes of his own free will, hating how moist his own felt, though he kept speaking, even as his voice cracked with his emotional pain, even as he felt tears slip down his cheeks.

"I do understand. I may not be happy with it but Merlin do I understand. You weren't much older than I had been. Maybe those weren't the acts of a scientist but fuck if they weren't the actions of someone pushed too fucking far! You think I don't get it!? Because I do! I only wish I had had the strength to have actually gone through with it like you did." He sniffled, hating how weak he must look. He didn't hate Ruvik, no matter how much he probably should. Ruvik was not a good man by any definition of the word, but fuck it if he didn't understand his motives for killing his parents and experimenting on those patients. Unspeakables did a lot of similar shit, and look how revered the magical society made them! Harry had seen some of the shit they did. Ruvik doing all those experiments made what they did look like child's play yeah but Harry got it. To make progress sacrifices must be made.

Ruvik was speechless. Where had he evaluated wrong? He'd watched this man, had never once been able to get into his mind no matter how much he tried, but nothing he had observed had given even the slightest hint that this man, was capable of more than empathizing, that Ruvik didn't have to deal with someone trying to "Save" him, Ruvik could not have even imagined that he'd ever be, dare he say it; Sympathized with! Ruvik dodged a bullet shot from the left.

"Get away from him!" Sebastian yelled, protective of the obviously distraught young man. Ruvik smirked, though internally he was still confused.

" _Until we meet again, Little One."_ He made sure Harry was the only one who heard him before he glitched out of sight. Harry dropped to the ground as if his legs had turned to jelly. Sebastian hurried over to him, asking him what Ruvik had done to him and if he was all right.

"I, I'm fine, for now. I'm not hurt, he just, was trying to play mind games with me. Doesn't exactly work when the subject is more understood than he believed. Don't, just please, don't ask. It's a very sensitive subject and it, hurts to talk about. Did you figure out the puzzle?" An affirmative. "Alright, let's go finish getting that door open, then find Leslie." Sebastian asked why Harry seemed so protective of the young patient. Harry sighed.

"He reminds me of someone I know, someone very dear to me whom I consider a sister. She's, always been considered odd because she could see things others couldn't, so yeah, Leslie reminds me of her a little, especially with the hair and the eyes." He smiled sadly. He hadn't seen Luna in a couple years. Sebastian smiled.

"Alright, let's go find him then. Then we can figure out how the hell we're all gonna survive this."

* * *

 **OK PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I CAN EXPLAIN!**

 **I wanted to do a take on how much worse Ruvik's childhood could've been, just like I've also used the idea of Harry's childhood being much worse than we were told. I've seen the whole Harry's childhood being absolutely horrid before, but I've not seen anyone doing RUVIK'S childhood worse. His father locked him up after he was burned so badly, pretty much blamed him for Laura's death. How could I not take the opportunity to take it this far?Anyway, if you guys have any tips for improvement, i've literally revised this chapter about ten times, so there shouldn't bee too many grammar mistakes, but if you see one, or if i made a mistake, missed somewhere that i contradicted myself, please let me know. I only recently got back into writing thanks to this story, so I've made vast improvements in my writing abilities but even the best can make mistakes and i am nowhere near the best so please let me know if you see something I contradicted myself on, something I wrote that doesn't make sense, and please let me know what you guys thing in general, even if you don't have any criticism, I always love hearing from you guys so much. And uh guys? Have you guessed the main pairing yet? XD cuz if I didn't make it obvious in this chapter I don't know how else to put it. And yes, we will get a little back on track with how the game goes, but A LOT is going to be different now that Ruvik has a sympathiser, someone who can try and commune with him, try to understand him and maybe even help him with his revenge** **;3**

 **For now, Farewell Lovelies!**

 **Lola~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Magic Within**

 _Chapter 5_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the evil within, I make no money off of this etc. etc. Alright let's get to the point here. Last chapter was, SO hard for me to write. I have never been in such a position, so I am attempting to write as best I can without falling into stereotypes as is a major pitfall and I've seen it happen way too often. So I will try to stay away from the typical overdone sexual abuse survivor reactions. I am going for someone who has fought to be strong** _ **not in spite of**_ **but** _ **because**_ **of it. Harry is someone who has fought so hard to be strong, not for himself but for the people he cared for. Part of the therapy was him learning to be strong for** _ **himself.**_ **Ruvik on the other hand, became strong simply for himself. And possibly the memory of Laura but he is someone who faced Isolation and near hatred from his** _ **father.**_ **Someone he respected and almost looked up to, even with his faults and his foolish belief in the scandalous church. So with the story line I have set up, Ruvik is someone who became strong to** _ **overcome and achieve validation and revenge,**_ **while Harry became strong** _ **to overcome and truly get better.**_ **And yes, there will be flashbacks, not explicit, but for both Ruvik and Harry they will both have flashbacks. I have seen people mistakenly state that years after it's all over, they can look back and be unaffected. And yes, that scenario may be possible for some, but most people if they remember what happened to them, even years after it was over and it was all forgotten, they are still haunted by the fear, the feelings of uselessness, of violation and weakness. Violation like that is a trauma, and for many it causes PTSD, which by the name itself is Post-** _ **Traumatic**_ **-Stress-Disorder. Key word: Trauma. You don't need war to have PTSD, though Harry has been through War as well. Sexual violation and abuse, child abuse and anything of the like is a very painful topic, but It unfortunately is a reality still. It happens. And I got way off topic my apologies but I will make clear now: I DO NOT CONDONE THE HARM OF CHILDREN IN ANY WAY, ESPECIALLY IN SUCH A DISGUSTING MANNER. I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, AND IF YOU TRY TO SAY BECAUSE I WROTE ABOUT IT I CONDONE IT YOU WILL BE REPORTED.**

 **Now that that's out of the way for the- Believed- inevitable hate, let's move on with the story yes?**

" _Ruvik talking"_

' _Ruvik thinking'_

"Normal speech"

'Normal though'

' **Harry thinking from now on'**

" _ **Parseltongue"- Yes i'm bringing the parseltongue back. He may not use it in this chapter but it is here for reference anyway.**_

BEGIN!

Harry felt like shit. Not only had this mansion contained so many traps and pitfalls and friggin tripwire crusher traps, as well as SO, MANY, MUERTOS, at one point they found themselves in a sunflower field, then they found a barn. They were then seemingly transported inside the barn, to see a boy and a girl playing what looked like tag. Harry recognized the boy, even if it looked different than what he had seen before. Ruvik. He looked, so young, so happy. Then the barn caught fire. The girl,- ' **Laura, it has to be, Ruvik's journal said he was going to play with Laura in the barn,'** \- Helped Ruvik escape through a window, but could not escape herself, having caught fire. Even as he knew it was futile, Harry rushed forward, trying to help without a second thought. Unfortunately the girl was truly just a memory, and passed right through him. The flames burning the girl seemed to turn to blood droplets, forming a silhouette that picked Laura up and seemed to cradle her before melting away with what sounded like a mournful cry that stabbed at Harry's heart. Sebastian and Harry worked together, Harry trying as best he could to put the fires nearby out while Sebastian worked on getting them out, moving the platform into the right position so they could escape. Once they were out they were back in the mansion, in a bedroom. Harry checked it thoroughly, before warding the room and suggesting they get some rest.

"We're no good to anyone if we're running on empty. I have some breakfast bars if you want one?" He offered. Sebastian sighed.

"It's better than nothing. Thanks."

Once they ate, and drank some water they had on them in small canteens, Sebastian took the bed, despite numerous protests from him that the bed was big enough for two, but Harry insisted.

"I kick something awful and I move around in my sleep a lot. You're fine, I've slept on worse than a wooden floor or a sofa." And that was that. Well, not really but Sebastian got tired very quickly, and fell asleep in the middle of trying to explain that he didn't care about getting kicked. Harry sighed, going to lay down on the sofa with a blanket he had in his pouch, curling up tightly after setting up silencing charms around himself. He hadn't had a nightmare in years, but better safe than sorry.

He had been correct, and he woke up with a shrill scream, thankfully contained in his spell so as not to give Sebastian a heart attack. He sat up,then curled to put his head between his knees, rocking and sobbing softly. In his nightmare he'd been eight years old again, his uncle had just decided to up the punishments and he had first broken out the belt, buckle end. He had relived it, remembered how he had been punished worse because he had screamed. Then he'd been ten, when Vernon had decided to violate him for the first time. Apparently Petunia hadn't been putting out, so instead of "Wasting money on a whore" he'd made Harry into his personal whore.

Of course, if he tried it after Harry had turned eleven and gone to Hogwarts, Harry had made it clear that he didn't care if he went to jail if Vernon did that to him again he would've killed him and been done with it. Vernon hadn't touched him like that again, and the physical beatings had for the most part stopped by the time Harry had been sixteen and Vernon had been killed in a crossfire fight he'd been near by coincidence. Entrail-expelling Curse. Not pretty, but Thinking about Vernon's death made the memories easier to release, to remember the breathing exercises his therapist had taught him. He got up quietly, going to his bag in the corner and pulling out a water bottle and a wash cloth. He dampened it, then wiped down his face and neck as best he could. Once the sweat was cleaned off for the most part he stood up, then turned around to find Ruvik behind him again. He jerked backwards, hitting the wall. Ruvik got close to him again, looking Harry in the eyes. Harry could've sworn Ruvik's eyes were glowing.

" _Harry."_ said man shivered at the tone Ruvik used. It gave him a sense of thinly veiled danger and tension.

" _You, you have been there. My prison. Did it bring back memories? Oh Little Harry, how did you do it? How did you keep from destroying the one who did that to you? Was it fear that stayed your hand? Or strength? I've been told I was wrong to kill them, that I should have reported them to the police and been done with it. That they would have faced justice. But I know the truth. They would have bought their way out, brought me back from whatever hellhole orphanage I was sent to. I got my revenge. Why didn't you?" He questioned,_ ' _and why does it make me so angry to know that you did not feel that liberation?'_ Ruvik thought in aggravation.

Harry shuddered.

"I-I c-couldn't do it. I wanted to, once I learned what I could do, but by that time I had p-people who d-depended on me, a-and I was scared of l-losing them if I went through with it. They were the first people to be nice to me, I didn't want to lose that. When, _he_ died, it, wasn't pretty. He was hit with a curse that made his intestines go everywhere. It, I hate saying it but it did, make me feel better, to know that he couldn't hurt me or anyone else like that again. A-and maybe i'm just as fucked up as you, but I, I still have people who care. Who see me for me, and not what i've done, what i've accomplished or what i've been through. They, I never told them everything but, they guessed. Luna, she always seemed to just, _know._ Ruvik… Why are you doing all of this? What is the point? Why are you so fixated on Leslie?" He asked. Not once had he looked away from Ruvik's eyes, though he hadn't noticed him coming closer until he was literally centimeters away from his face.

Ruvik chuckled.

" _You are the single most interesting person i've ever met aside from Leslie. I am doing_ _all of this_ _because they betrayed me. They stole my research, took it and put their name on it like I was nothing, then they had me killed and my brain used as a center for STEM. I was able to manipulate everyone that came in, that was sent in. Eventually I managed to manifest myself in the real world for a time, drawing in Mobius once they heard their precious hospital was being attacked. They sent someone in, someone they had as a spy in the police force. You've met. One Nicole Kidman. Her orders are to find Leslie and return with him. However, I need Leslie. Leslie's brainwaves are the only ones compatible with my own. If I can exit this place inside Leslie, I can get my revenge on them. On all of them. The leader of Mobius is using STEM research as his own personal immortalizer, but he has no idea how close I am to turning it into his greatest nightmare."_ Ruvik paused, head tilting slightly as if he were hearing something.

" _Your detective friend is waking soon. Before I go, think on this:_

 _Who Is the true Monster here?_

 _Me?_

 _Or the ones who made me this way?"_

Then Ruvik kissed him. Out of the blue. No reason, no warning, just, up and kissed him. All thoughts in Harry's brain ground to an immediate _halt._ Ruvik's lips were soft, yet there was a fine gritty feel to them as well, almost like… _like smeared ashes_. There was no movement, just the pressing of Ruvik's lips against his own. Harry blinked twice, then Ruvik was gone and he was left leaning against a wall, Face slowly turning a bright shade of Ruby red, with the phantom feel of ashy lips against his own while Sebastian groaned and shifted before sitting up and stretching. Sebastian grouched as he scratched his chin and looked around, noticing Harry against the wall. He was about to say something when Harry slid to the floor on his bum in a dead faint. Sebastian rushed over, made sure he was alright, then rolled his eyes and picked him up, putting him on the bed and tucking him in.

"Jeez. wonder what that was all about? He was all, red in the face like he was embarrassed. And why was he leaning on the wall? Ugh I will never understand anything here will I?" He groaned, moving to his bag and canteen to take a drink and eat some of the last of his Jerky. He didn't eat all of it, but damn was he hungry.

 ****Small time skip because how do you write someone waiting for another to wake up?****

Harry Groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes.

"My head…" He ruffled his sleep mussed hair, looking around and seeing Sebastian going through their supplies of Ammo.

"We need to restock soon?" He asked. Sebastian looked up at him, smiling ruely.

"Unfortunately so. Looks like if we don't find some right away we won't beshit outta luck, but we'd better find some soon cuz this is ridiculous. How the hell are we gonna get outta this mess? What does He even want?!" Sebastian growled.

"To get out." Harry surprised even himself with that answer. Sebastian looked confused.

"What? Get out of what?"

"Here. This isn't real. We're inside a world, fabricated by a machine and Ruvik's mind. I, I found some papers about it while I was with Leslie." He lied. "I thought you'd figured it out already, that's why I didn't say anything. The machine, STEM, it was, a project. An experiment on the human mind, meant to be able to see inside the mind, to find out what was wrong with them and figure out if they could fix it. At least, that was what anybody looking into it saw. They experimented on patients, mental hospital and asylum patients. They removed their brains. Once the STEM machine became operable, most if not all of the patients who were used in the experiments with it lost what little sanity they had left once they came out. Mobius, that's, the company that funded STEM with patients… They betrayed Ruvik, killed him and stuck his brain into STEM as a, a grounding unit of sorts. They used it to make their leader immortal, using the lives of the patients lost inside STEM to fuel his own. Ruvik just wants to get out, to get revenge on the ones who killed him. He said so himself. And, I don't blame him. Not after all i've seen. Do I like his methods? No fucking way. Do I understand his motives? Absolutely." He blinked twice, sighing and running a hand down his face. "Sorry. The shit i've seen has run me ragged." Sebastian sighed.

"I'm not gonna ask, cuz it's clearly something that upsets you pretty badly, but you better be able to keep on surviving. You may be able to understand the methods of this dude but don't go all psychopath on me." His tone was teasing. Harry laughed.

"I survived a magical war with werewolves and vampires, I think I can handle a bunch of undead people and monsters without losing my shit. Anyway, let's go alright? The sooner we find Joseph and Leslie may be the sooner we can get out of here." The-Man-Who-Prevailed went to the door, undoing his wards and unlocking it. He peeked out, looking both ways before he opened it properly. Sebastian came over and handed him his bag, which he strapped onto his back. Once they were out of the room they walked down the hall, but when they went through the door they were somewhere completely different. They looked at each other, then the door they came through- which was now gone as if it had never been there. They looked at each other in concern, then continued down the hallway. It looked like an asylum, with isolation rooms, rooms with beds that had straps on them, trolleys with old rusted syringes and scalpels, old bottles of medicine and bags of blood. Abandoned gurneys littered the hall, and as the two carefully made it down the hallway, checking each of the rooms and finding ammo and some medkits, not a single Muertos came at them. They reached a room that looked like a research room, in the middle was what looked like tubs attached to a big mechanism. Harry gasped, moving over to one quickly. The man in the tub looked like a scientist, though he looked withered and old, and was very much dead. That wasn't what had Harry staring though. On the lip of the man's pocket was a very familiar emblem. A phoenix in mid burning, it's tail forming the letters OoTP wreathed in flames. Harry gave a surprised, disbelieving laugh. That was the symbol Luna had designed for the order of the phoenix during the war. Sebastian came over.

"Did you know him?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I know that symbol though. You remember the girl I said Leslie reminded me of? She designed that symbol during the war. I never thought I'd see a scientist with the Order's emblem. Weird." He took the clip, putting it in his pocket. He didn't know why, but it felt right to have it with him. Probably because it reminded him of what he still had. Of those that were still with him. He sighed, moving to the other side of the room. He frowned, seeing something move by one of the modems. He pulled out his gun.

"Who's there?"

Hands came up, pasty white.

"Please don't shoot!"

It was Jimenez. The doctor stood up slowly.

"Please, don't shoot me."

Harry glared, but put his gun away. He still had his wand if Jimenez tried anything fishy. Jimenez came over to them.

"I was just seeing if this smaller STEM operator would be able to get us all out of this place. I'm having trouble with the system however, it shouldn't take me long to figure it out." Harry growled.

"Bullshit! If you had figured out how to use it before we showed up you would've left without a second thought! Betrayed us just like you betrayed Him." Jimenez paled, while Sebastian looked between the two,mildly confused but on Harry's side nonetheless.

"H-how do you-?"

"Know about how you betrayed Ruvik?" Jimenez couldn't have gone paler if he wanted to.

"Easy. He told me. He doesn't hide what he wants, I may not like what he's done but at least he isn't a liar and a traitor. You knew from the beginning who Ruvik was. You said you didn't know what was happening but you always have. You have almost gotten us killed on multiple occasions, all because you didn't give us the facts from the beginning! You didn't want to find Leslie because he's your patient you want to use him too. He's Ruvik's ticket out of here and you wanted to prevent that, because you're a coward who can't face the repercussions of your actions! You didn't want to face the revenge of the one you wronged, who you betrayed. You know something? I can't stand traitors. You remind me of a man, whose life I saved because if he died my godfather wouldn't have gotten justice. He didn't anyway because that same _coward_ who got my parents murdered and my godfather imprisoned wrongly ran the fuck away. You know what they called him? Wormtail. He was a rat, a coward, a snivelling little _TRAITOR!_ " He practically growled.

He had gotten bad vibes about Jimenez from the start, learning about his betrayal and having Ruvik murdered? That was just the proof he needed to justify that feeling. Sebastian touched his shoulder, making him flinch away and for a brief moment Sebastian saw fear in Harry's eyes before it disappeared behind relief. Harry frowned, looking away from either of them. "I'm not sorry for what I said, but I am sorry I lost my temper like that. It's, been a long time since i've gotten that angry about anything."Sebastian was still concerned, but he was smart enough to figure that the topic of betrayal was a very personal painful subject, as Harry had said the last Traitor he knew had gotten his parents killed. He would've lost his temper like that too if it had been him in Harry's shoes, but he would've punched Jimenez and been done with it, rather than blowing up verbally.

He figured that made Harry the one with more control really.

"Hey, you're fine. I don't blame you for losing your temper. Look, we may not like him but he does have the same goal we do, getting out of here." Harry frowned, but didn't argue as Sebastian moved to talk to Jimenez, though Harry did in fact go back over to the tubs to examine the people inside of them. Once he came back to the scientist who had had the pin, out of sight of the other two, he sat down, not caring that his pants were now soaked. He gave a growling sigh, gripping his hair and roughly ruffling it. He sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his head on them. He hated this, he was slipping back. He couldn't afford to slip back.

He sighed again, closing his eyes briefly. He needed to calm down, and remember the mental exercises he had memorized for when he lost his temper and got angry or upset. He felt the water he sat in shift slightly, but considering he didn't hear the ragged sounds of a muertos and the smooth breathing of someone who sounded like a one time smoker he assumed it was Sebastian coming back over and allowed himself to relax. He had just begun to doze off when a hand carded itself through his hair. He flinched, but the hand stayed where it was, and continued it's soothing movements. Slowly Harry relaxed under the touch. It felt nice.

He had gotten used to not being touched because of his problems, the flashbacks and panic attacks. Back slaps, hugs, hell even handshakes were always hard. His coworkers had learned that if they were going to touch him let him know they were there first or let him make the first move unless they wanted to give him a panic attack.

They had always joked Harry was like a deer cornered by a car, but they had in fact taken the issue seriously and learned not to surprise touch him. If he was absorbed in something, a tap on whatever he was working on would usually get his attention. A light touch would get a flinch but not a panic attack. He'd long since gotten better about not having panic attacks, but His coworkers had continued to be careful with him, which he had always weirdly appreciated. They hadn't treated him like he was fragile, but neither had they pretended nothing was wrong. So having someone run their hand through his hair was a feeling he was unaccustomed to, but aside from the initial panic it felt nice.

He gave a content little noise, burying his face deeper into his crossed arms. He didn't want to open his eyes, but a familiar chuckle made him do so and jerk back. Ruvik sat next to him, and it had been his hand in Harry's hair.

" _Comfortable Little One?"_

Harry hissed at him, blushing heavily.

" _ **I cannot believe you! You just, and you, you kissed me you son of a bitch! Why the fuck did you kiss me?! What the hell you don't just kiss someone like that you bloody wanker!"**_

Ruvik was taken aback, but he chuckled and smirked at him.

" _I do not understand a word coming out of your lovely little mouth right now. Tell me Little One, Would you object to me showing that little Rat over there some of my memories? See if he breaks? I would find that quite amusing. You know, I find myself unable to see your memories, your thoughts. I find it quite… Frustrating."_

Harry smirked.

"Mind shields. And uh, I was um. Yeah. language of snakes. Forgot. I, sometimes slip into it when i'm… flustered." He hated the fact that he was blushing.

Ruvik smirked.

" _Oh? Did I fluster you Little One? Haha, I must admit. Watching you act so nervous and unsure is very, appealing."_ He drawled.

" _That was an impressive display Little One, how you blew up at the good doctor. Very flattering that you'd get so upset on my behalf."_

Harry's blush grew darker.

"Sh-shut up. I, I just really hate traitors, and he betrayed you in one of the worst possible ways. He as good as killed you himself. I still don't trust y-mmm!" Ruvik was fucking kissing him again! WTF?! Except, this time his mouth was moving. Harry quickly found himself pinned in the shallow water with Ruvik above him, kissing him rather soundly. He felt Ruvik nip his lip, which made him gasp. Ruvik took advantage, slipping his tongue inside Harry's warm mouth and tangling with his. The-man-who-had-experienced-all-of-five-kisses-one-of-which-was-just-described-as-wet was quickly becoming overwhelmed. The sensations he was experiencing were nothing like he had ever felt before and he couldn't help the moan that tore itself from his throat. The feeling of being dominated was entirely new to him, and he was quickly finding that he very much enjoyed it. He opened his eyes- that he hadn't realized had slipped closed- when he felt Ruvik pull away, allowing Harry to catch his breath.

" _I should take you right now. But I won't because I don't feel like you trust me enough for that and i do not wish for either of us to lose to our memories."_ Ruvik ran the tip of his nose down the side of Harry's neck, before dragging his tongue up that same path. Harry couldn't help the small moan that slipped out. That felt weird, but nice. No one had ever done that to him before. Man was it just him or was his neck friggin sensitive?

"Harry-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ruvik glared back at Sebastian, who had come back around the containment unit to see them. Harry flushed heavily, feeling absolutely mortified.

Sebastian stared, looking between the two. He then smacked his forehead.

"Ok. This explains, nothing and so much at the same time."

 **Fin. Aight another chapter out! Enjoy y'all I don't have much else to say here. XD. See y'all next chapter!**

 **Good night lovelies~!**

 **Lola~**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Magic Within**

 _Chapter 6_

 **I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! I kept getting distracted then losing inspiration. If it weren't for me getting a headache and needing something to do that wasn't super noisy this might have taken longer. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this installment of The Magic Within!**

 **((ALSO SPOILER WARNING, MINOR SPOILER WARNING FOR THE EVIL WITHIN 2 IN BOTH THE STORY AND THE END NOTE!(It's only a couple minor details, no major spoilers towards like, the end of the game or anything, well, one minor detail, but nothing to the huge plot of TEW2. but yeah, if you've watched any of TEW2's trailers the part in the story isn't even really a spoiler.)))**

' _ **Why me?'**_ Harry thought to himself. His face was burning, Ruvik wasn't moving and Sebastian was trying not to laugh at this point, and Jimenez who had come over at the conversation was cowering in fear. Ruvik glared at Jimenez but ignored him in favor of focusing on his Little Wizard. The Little Wizard's mental shields weren't the best, and this place was wearing them away. While that would be good for Ruvik to read his mind finally, he would hate to lose his Little Wizard's sanity to this place because the deterioration of his shields might make it hard to block out his past.

"Ruvik? You're shaking, are you alright?"

His Wizard's voice broke him from his thoughts, then registering what was said he looked at himself to find he really was shaking, though it was from anger at the idea of losing his Little Wizard. He smirked, ignoring the other two in favor of kissing his Harry again, deciding to also Ignore Jimenez's sound of disgust. Though he found it a bit harder to ignore when the detective punched Jimenez in the stomach rather painfully. Solar plexus, if the sound of Jimenez' wheezing breaths were any indicator.

Harry was beyond embarrassed at this point, but Ruvik's mouth on his was so thoroughly distracting. He shivered, feeling the cold of the water finally against his skin after seeping through his clothes. Ruvik pulled away, smirking as he stood and pulled Harry with him, making a gesture and Harry was dry again. Ruvik blinked and flickered when a bullet passed through his head, not injuring him in the slightest though it seemed to enrage Harry, who punched Jimenez-who had been the shooter if the smoking silenced handgun now on the ground was a clue- in the face, breaking his nose quite painfully and loudly. Harry kicked him in the groin to make one last point, then stomped away fuming while Jimenez whimpered. Ruvik chuckled, which made Sebastian half glare at him.

"I don't like you nor do I trust you, but if Harry likes you I'll give you a chance. One chance, you hear me? You've done a bunch of shit here already, You hurt him once I Will, find a way to kill you." Sebastian couldn't explain it for the life of him, but He was protective of the younger cop. Ruvik nodded.

"For the first time in a very long time I have someone I would hate to harm. He has become so important to me in such a short period of time, but that seems to be part of his charm." He smirked, going to follow his Little Wizard. Sebastian groaned, following as well. Though he did pause to stomp on Jimenez' crotch as well, he didn't do anything more than that. Once he caught up with the two, (Not noticing Jimenez's crumpled form disappear to Ruvik knows where) He walked next to Harry.

"I'm sorry kid, If I'd seen he had a gun I would've done something."

Harry waved it off.

"To be honest I didn't even think he knew how to shoot a gun, let alone that he carried one on him. Dude's a total coward, I wouldn't have taken him for the type to carry. Think he had a license?" He joked. Not that it mattered here but still, cop humor? Well, Sebastian was laughing at least. Ruvik just shrugged, not getting it but knowing it was supposed to be humorous. He surprised the both of them by teleporting them all to the Hospital main room. Harry blinked, looked around, then turned to look at Ruvik.

"Really? Not even a warning?" His tone was so exasperated. Ruvik chuckled lowly, Hearing Harry's thoughts if only faintly.

"You are grateful for the respite are you not? None of the creatures shall harm you while I am here." He got close to Harry, grabbing his chin gently and laying a kiss on his forehead.

"I can hear your thoughts, if only faintly. Take care with your shields My Little Wizard." That made Harry blush heavily. He'd never had someone do that to him before. He paled then, fully registering what Ruvik had said. He took a deep breath, he couldn't check his shields now, he'd be inside his own mind and vulnerable. Ruvik made Harry sit down on a bench, avoiding the blood puddle on it. He leaned into his ear.

"As happy as I am that I can finally hear your thoughts I would rather not risk your sanity My Little Wizard. I prefer your mind intact. After all, tis not every day I find someone who genuinely interests me so, in more ways than one." He kissed Harry's forehead again. It was an oddly tender move for Ruvik to do at all let alone more than once, but his sister had often done it to him as a show of affection. He had never had anyone to do it to in the past. He had never had the wish, nor the time or opportunity. Harry could do nothing but blush heavily again and nod, feeling slightly lightheaded. He gave a shuddery sigh, closing his eyes and relaxing, sinking into his own mind. It was a disaster zone! His inner mind, which he had shaped into Hogwarts as it was the only home he'd ever truly known, Looked like it had after the final battle! He went around, carefully reconstructing the walls, rehiding the memories and rebuilding the "Wards" that were his mind's shields. He damn near almost whimpered when he found the state of his darker memories' hiding spot, the chamber of secrets. It was severely deteriorated, the memories leaking out and the guardian incapacitated. He garnered his strength, his mind creating an image of Ruvik to stand by him as he fixed the walls, repaired the statues, and woke up the guardian who was in the form of the basilisk from the chambers. She apologized for letting the chamber get into such a state, but he waved her off and explaining the reason it had happened at all. Once everything was fixed and his memories and mind shields secure once more he slowly brought himself from his mind to the sound of muffled gunshots.

His eyes snapped open to find himself now hidden in a cabinet of sorts alongside bottles of medicine. He opened the cabinet, finding the room he was in- a side room off the main he assumed- was empty. He went out to find Ruvik not in sight and Sebastian was shooting Muertos.

'Where's Ruvik?!' Harry thought as he pulled out his gun and ran to help Sebastian.

"Harry! You alright?"

"Yeah. what in the hell happened? Where's Ruvik?"

"He said he had to go, something about Kidman. He wasn't even gone a minute when these fuckers showed up!"

"Goddammit!" 'what the fuck is Kidman doing that Ruvik needed to go stop her?' Harry wondered as he stabbed a Muertos in the temple. He growled, yelled for Sebastian to get down, then sent out a magic pulse. He'd learned he could do that by accident when he'd been being mobbed by reporters and greedy-eyed fans. It was just that, a blast of pure magic. It knocked anybody within fifteen or twenty feet off of their feet, some going flying. It was also exhausting, so after Harry did that he staggered over to Sebastian and passed out, The detective barely catching his head before it hit the ground.

 _ **Dream**_

Harry was in the Gryffindor boy's dorm, in his bed. He was writing a letter to Sirius about this week, and the Triwizard Tournament's first task. Suddenly Ron came into the room, staggering. At first, Harry thought Ron was ill again, which made sense from the partying the house was doing, but then Ron straightened out and he had boils on his face, grey skin, prominent veins, and his eyes were milky and crazed. Ron rushed at Harry, and attacked him without mercy, biting into his neck and tearing out the flesh.

 _ **End Dream**_

Harry woke up with a shrill keen, jerking away from the hands touching him with a flinch. He looked around wildly, slowly calming down when he realized he wasn't in fact in the dorm room, Ron was not there, and he was not, in fact, missing part of his neck. A cold hand touched his cheek, making him jump. He looked to find it was just Ruvik, who was rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"You're crying Little One."

Was he? Oh. that was embarrassing. Ruvik said no more, only shifting to awkwardly hug him close and bury his face in Harry's hair. Harry slowly returned the gesture, shifting so it was less awkwardly positioned as he buried his own face in Ruvik's chest, soft sobs making his frame shiver. Sebastian gave them a few minutes for Harry to calm down then cleared his throat behind the two.

"Sorry to interrupt, I really am, but we do have to get going. Ruvik, you said something about Kidman and Leslie. What is happening?"

Ruvik made an irritated growling noise.

"Kidman is a spy. Sent into S.T.E.M by Mobius, the organization that turned on me, that Jimenez works for and introduced me to. They used my work, Jimenez stole credit, and Mobius betrayed me, used my brain as the center of S.T.E.M." Harry tightened his grip at the word Betrayed. Ruvik would have to make note of that. Sebastian clenched his fists tightly. He sighed, unclenching them forcefully.

"Alright. Now what? How do we get out of here?" He asked.

Ruvik sighed.

"I do not know. I truthfully only know how to get myself out. No one that has entered stem has ever been able to exit on their own. Perhaps if we had outside help, but I know not how. Maybe if I can get out I will definitely be able to get you two out, but I have no knowledge of whether or not Mobius has reached the hospital yet." Harry sighed, pulling away a bit to look at Ruvik.

"Whatever you need to do I will help you." He held Ruvik's gaze, eyes showing exactly how serious he was. It was ridiculous how quickly Ruvik had burrowed himself into Harry's heart, but Ruvik was honest, he liked Harry for who he was, and he _Understood._ Sure Harry may not agree fully with Ruvik's methods, but at least he understood his reasons. And so long as it didn't hurt someone Harry still cared for He would help Ruvik. He let Ruvik hear his thoughts, understand why he was saying that.

Ruvik for his part could not believe his luck. He had someone who cared for him, despite how he looked and acted, did not judge him for the way his mind worked, understood his reasons, and genuinely liked him. He hadn't had someone who did a fraction of that since Laura. Oh. Laura, oh how she would have loved Harry if she had gotten to meet him. Ruvik could not help it, he cupped Harry's face and pulled him into a fierce kiss, imitating what he'd seen others do in their memories and following his instincts. Harry blushed heavily, squeaking in surprise and pleasure at the kiss.

'Damn, for someone inexperienced with this he is a damn good kisser.' He thought to himself. Sebastian sighed in exasperation and more than a little amusement.

'They're like teenagers who are new to relationships. Especially Ruvik, but then again, if what little I saw of his childhood is true, Ruvik was always more focused on science and knowledge than romance or relationships. And then that barn fire… Now that he really thought about it, this was probably the first time Ruvik's ever had someone like this. Harry moaned and gripped Ruvik's coat when Ruvik's hands slipped to his arse and squeezed.

"Ok, this is getting a bit uncomfortable!" Sebastian practically shrieked. Harry jerked back with an embarrassed squeak, face bright red. He'd never reacted like that before, hell no one had ever groped his arse before! Well, no one had gotten a chance to, seeing as... But he knew Ruvik wouldn't hurt him, though he knew he was perfectly capable of it. Ruvik laughed, bringing Harry to stand.

"Well, let us see what we can do. We must reach the center of the hospital, where the STEM unit resides." He explained, then snapped. However, nothing changed. he frowned, then sighed in agitation.

"It seems my own world does not wish to make things easy for me. well, the lab is not that far. Shall we?" Harry and Sebastian nodded, then the three began to walk, Ruvik making sure the creatures kept well away from them and helped Harry avoid traps, Sebastian avoiding them by default. They got separated eventually, Harry having missed a hole in the ground. He landed on his ankle, it bending painfully before he heard a soft crack from his ankle. He stifled a scream, cradling his leg in his arms. Ruvik Could not feel Harry's presence, and that worried him. There were only two things besides himself that could do that, and neither was good. Both were people sent in by Mobius, and both were very dangerous. Well, Kidman was relatively dangerous, but if it were the other one... Oh, now he was worried. He hated this feeling, this painful ache in his chest when he thought of Harry being hurt. It was much too fast to be so attached, he'd read countless studies that said it was not healthy. He wanted Harry close true, but he didn't want to go so fast. He felt like he had no control, and he hated that feeling so much. While he wasn't stupid enough to take it out on Harry, He wanted to be in control somehow. So, he sent what was left of Laura's memory in his repertoire to protect Harry. If she could find him. Ruvik growled softly to himself, then blinked when Sebastian smacked the back of his head. He turned to stare at him incredulously. Sebastian smirked.

"Harry's a big boy, he'll be fine. We just have to find him. Now let's go. We'll find him. And i'm sure if he isn't fine you'll do something about it now won't you?" He continued on. Ruvik could not believe what just happened but followed Sebastian anyway. They soon came upon an exit, which was weird since the hospital shouldn't have any exits down here. But there was no other door, and Ruvik was still not able to make the world shift for them for some reason. Ruvik suspected Mobius. Somehow. Sebastian opened the Exit, and found himself in a basement? Jail? there were cells everywhere, a hallway of them. Ruvik would have paled if he could have. Dammit why where they back here? why couldn't he change this?! He was the core! Who was interfering with his influence! Sebastian walked, pausing and staring in horrified amazement at the sight of the little boy from the barn, now badly burned, being whipped by the father he'd seen in the Victoriano mansion's master bedroom.

"Good God. What the hell?" He didn't want to believe it. He whipped around to look at Ruvik, who looked him in the eyes. He paused.

"Harry saw this, before. He, you guys said you understood each other's pasts. This... this isn't the end of it, is it? You two," He paused, looking away. the memory had faded, but the blood caked on the wall had not, nor had the shackles. He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it! Harry had been through similar things. God, What kind of sick person does this?! He continued down the hall, feeling sicker and sicker as he caught glimpses of Ruvik's horrible past, what he hadn't seen before. God, this made him almost able to understand why Ruvik was this way. He'd been tortured! blamed for his sister's death, and, He wanted to throw up, brutally raped. God, he wanted nothing more than to take a hot iron poker and shove it up Ruvik's sperm donor's ass! At least his mother had actually cared about him, even if she did let herself be tricked into believing both her children had died. Ruvik didn't want Sebastian seeing this, HE didn't want to see this! Why? Why were they back here? And why did it hurt so much? He had forced all the pain of these memories down decades ago! Why was it all coming back! Was it, Harry? the idea that Harry had dealt with much the same as him? Is that why it hurt anew? He sighed, continuing to walk, ignoring Sebastian whenever he paused to stare at a memory in disbelief. Ruvik paused halfway down. That was not...

"Little FREAK!"

This memory was in full color, much different from his own memories. There was a fat man bearing down on a small child, seemed to be about five with black hair and oversized clothes much too big for his clearly skinny frame. The boy was curling in on himself, not making a noise but shaking. Ruvik felt sick all of a sudden when the little boy was smacked, round glasses going flying and the little boy had been turned around. Those green eyes...

"Oh my god, That's Harry." Ruvik jumped, he hadn't sensed Sebastian coming up beside him. Ruvik didn't want to believe it, but he knew the truth. Those emerald green eyes could not be mistaken. The boy, Harry, was being beaten mercilessly by fists and feet, then the fat man pulled off his belt and used it on Harry, buckle end. Throughout it all, Harry didn't make a single noise. Ruvik couldn't take it anymore and hurried away. He kept seeing different memories that were clearly Harry's childhood...

Being locked in a boot cupboard, Being smacked for getting better grades, furiously beaten and/or violated for doing magic by accident or even saying the word! Then a good memory, Harry making his first friend in a giant man with a bushy beard who gave him his letter. As the memories continued though, they were mostly bad. Harry breaking bones, being attacked by giant man-eating spiders, having a Giant snake fang in his arm! Then the summer memories and the violations continued. Until the third year, but that wasn't a fun year for Harry until the end. The bad Hogwarts memories continued, but the bad summer memories did not resume until Harry was clearly fifteen, after his Godfather had died. Harry had looked so broken, and it hurt both Ruvik and Sebastian to see Harry scream and cry for Sirius, unable to go to him. after that the memories were horrible, the beatings worse, the violations brutal. It was a testament to how strong Harry is that he hadn't killed himself or given up and let himself be killed!

The two of them wanted to throw up, it was horrible! Ruvik for once believed he could genuinely wish to defend someone else, with every fiber of his being. To protect them and never let anything happen to them. Once the last memories had played,

((Harry defeating Voldemort and Harry's uncle died from a stray entrail spilling curse, They counted that as a win,))

They reached another set of doors, Coming out back into the Hospital. Another area. They headed down, finding Harry on the floor around the corner, on his back, covered in large gauges in a pool of blood! Ruvik rushed to Harry's side, just as Harry jerked and sucked in a harsh gasp and began coughing up blood. Ruvik helped turn him to his side, so he could spit up the blood and not choke on it. He was astounded as he noticed the wounds begin to knit themselves back together. Sebastian could hardly believe it, but he had seen medicine in this place do the same thing, so he guessed it was possible. Especially for Harry. Ruvik picked Harry up bridal style, though Harry weakly protested.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. See? I'm healing already! I'm fi-" Ruvik kissed him briefly to shut him up, no matter how awkward the angle was.

"Just let me do this My Little Wizard."

Harry huffed but accented. Ruvik sounded worried, which was new. Merlin Harry hated that friggin thing! That stupid, box faced fuck. Then Laura had shown up, fighting it. and Yeah sure she protected him, ((Which was new,)) But she'd also ended up hurting him pretty badly trying to protect him. She'd knocked him back before leading the fucker away, but her claws had caught his chest, which had led to him bleeding to death. Well, the gashes were healing nicely now, so he wasn't mad or anything.

Ruvik, for the most part, was scared. Scared of how fast he got attached, how much control he had lost. He hadn't feared for someone so much since he lost Laura. Well, Harry's wounds seemed to have healed, and his color was back. That eased the little knot in his heart at the thought of Harry so badly hurt. Once they went through another pair of double doors they were in a room very similar to the smaller STEM system they'd seen before, only much larger. Ruvik gently set Harry on his own feet, then moved to the control system. Harry and Sebastian walked towards the glass, looked down, then gasped, seeing themselves in tubs under the glass.

"What the hell?" Harry couldn't believe it. It was one thing knowing the truth, it was another thing entirely seeing it. Ruvik sighed, then moved to pull him close, offering what little comfort he could and letting him bury his face in his chest. Ruvik hummed, hesitantly petting Harry's hair and thinking carefully.

"Harry, I may be able to get us out, but it may be difficult. Sebastian would have to cooperate. I may be able to link our minds temporarily, then Harry can attempt to use his magic to wake us up. The magic being sent directly into the system may short-circuit it. However, we run the risk of it killing us instead." He explained. It was a crazy idea, but with the memory, he'd briefly seen, magic tended to make electronics malfunction. If he, being the core, could use his literal connection to short-circuit the machine, may wake them all up, or it could kill them all. But then he realized a major problem, for himself at least.

"I don't have a body. All that is left of me is my brain." He hadn't realized he'd said that part out loud. He thought to himself; 'Even if it kills me, I cannot allow Harry to rot here with me. I cannot. I will not. I will send them out and stay to die. Like Laura had done for me all those years ago.' Harry meanwhile had heard Ruvik speak, and realized the same. He didn't know what to do. He'd gotten attached to Ruvik so quickly, and so fiercely, how could he lose him now? Now when he was only just realizing how much someone could mean to him? How much _he_ could mean _to_ someone?! Just then The blond boy, Leslie ran in, running away from Kidman. Leslie ran over to Sebastian and hid behind him, and Kidman stared and frowned.

"Sebastian-"

"Kidman." He cut her off. "Don't even bother. You lied to my face. I get it. You're not just some rookie detective and this is no ordinary boy. But if you think for a second that I'm just going to hand him over-"

Kidman interrupted him in return.

"You don't understand, Sebastian! If Mobius gets their hands on that boy, you don't know what they'll do! You don't understand what they can do. They… You don't understand what they've done…" She looked like it pained her to keep talking, to try and convince Sebastian it was for the better. She hadn't even noticed Ruvik and Harry, until Ruvik spoke, surprising most of them.

"Who's Lily? And why do you seem so pained to think about her?... Ah, I see. They planned to build another system, without me. How rude. They think a Little Girl's mind will do better?" Harry noticed Sebastian had stiffened at the name Lily, then when he said little girl Sebastian whipped around to look at Ruvik, then back at Kidman who looked even more pained. Extremely so. Ruvik seemed surprised briefly, then made a sound of intrigue.

"The girl you two are thinking of seems to be one and the same." Sebastian seemed to sink into himself.

"Lily, is alive? Mobius took her? How?! I saw the police reports!" He was angry now. Leslie moved back to Harry and clung to his side, scared. Harry sighed, petting Leslie's hair gently like he would a child's. When a gunshot rang out he jerked his head up, having missed much of the conversation it seemed. Sebastian was pointing his gun at Kidman, who was holding her hand, her own gun now on the floor. Seems she had aimed at Leslie and Harry, and Sebastian had shot her gun out of her hand, grazing it in consequence. Ruvik's hand suddenly appeared in the corner of Harry's vision, laying on top of Leslie's head. Suddenly the room shifted to a strange area, the stem system now a brain wrapped in what looked like barbed wire. There was water covering the ground. Harry turned around to gape at Ruvik, who was only wearing pants now and exposing all of the burns he had suffered, and the section of his brain that was visible. Leslie seemed to melt into water, then was absorbed by the brain. Harry sighed, then moved to Ruvik and cupped his badly scarred face. He smiled gently, then whispered:

"I better see you out there. I'd hate myself and you if I lost the one person I can see myself falling in love with~." And, as the world seemed to brighten to painful levels, Harry was the one to kiss Ruvik. The last thing he sensed before he lost consciousness was strong arms around his waist and whispered words against his lips he could hardly dare to believe he'd heard.

 **Aaaaan that's it for now! Lemme know if you guys liked it, if you hated it or if you think it should have gone differently?**

 **Lemme know guys, I love hearing each and every review, a couple frequent commenters in particular~ ;3**

 **but yeah, tell me what you loved what you hated, what you think could be done better. Next chapter will not explain how they got out, so imma just, attempt to summarize. Ruvik follows through with the whole, overpower the system plan, but because he had gotten Leslie, he had a body to get out. Next chapter will be them waking up. ((Sorry for the SPOILER here, but no, Ruvik overpowering the machine did not kill the Mobius members, he had no idea about the chips or he probably would've just offed them the moment he realized he could, as killing them requires a specific signal from the Core.)) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Till next time Lovelies!~**

 **EDIT: I CHANGED SOME OF THE DETAILS AND ADDED SOME MORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR RUVIK! THANK YOU LICKYNUMBER1 FOR TELLING ME ABOUT THAT! I HOPE THE ADDED DETAILS MAKE IT FLOW BETTER!**


End file.
